The Nightmare Ends
by cartoonfavs
Summary: Leonard's back, but this time he isn't here to cause trouble. He's actually here to...apologize?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _This is the final story in my 'Nightmare' series. In this story, Alvin is in bed with the flu. Meanwhile, Leonard is coming back, but this time he's coming back to apologize to everyone. Will Dave and the others forgive him?_

* * *

It's been a month since Alvin and Dave were released from the hospital. It's been the same amount of time since their last incident with Dave's abusive brother, Leonard, who was in rehab. Dave's gunshot wound was still healing, but the bandages would come off in a couple days. As for Alvin, all he needed was rest and relaxation.

Right now, it is dark and quiet inside the Seville residence. It was almost 2:30. Dave quietly walked down the hall and toward the boys' room to check on his sons. As quietly as he could, Dave opened the door to their bedroom. Simon and Theodore were asleep. But Alvin wasn't in his bed. Where could he be?

Dave then noticed a light coming from the bathroom and followed it. The door was cracked a little. Dave opened the door and found Alvin lying against the wall.

"Alvin?" Dave said quietly.

Alvin opened his eyes and found Dave walking toward him.

Dave knelt down in front of his son. "You OK? What happened?" he asked.

"I threw up" Alvin mumbled.

"Threw up? Was it something you ate?" Dave asked gently.

"I don't know" Alvin mumbled as he began to drift off again.

Dave felt Alvin's forehead. "Alvin, you're burning up" he said.

"My head hurts" Alvin moaned.

Throwing up, warm body temperature, fatigue, head hurting; Alvin could be catching the flu. He already had four of the many symptoms.

Dave went to the medicine cabinet where he found the thermometer. Then he went back to aid Alvin.

"Alvin, can you open your mouth for me?" Dave asked gently, taking a seat next to his son.

Alvin's eyes opened slightly and he saw the thermometer. As wide as he could he opened his mouth and Dave placed the thermometer inside.

"Keep that under your tongue, OK?" Dave said gently.

Alvin nodded.

While the thermometer tried to find Alvin's temperature, Dave stayed by him and waited patiently. After a few minutes, the thermometer beeped.

Dave took a look. Alvin had a temperature of 101.3.

As carefully as he could, Dave cradled Alvin in his arms and carried him out of the bathroom.

* * *

Dave walked into his room and laid Alvin, who had fallen back asleep, on the bed.

"You lay here. I'll be right back" Dave said gently. Then he left the room. Several seconds later he returned with a cold cloth in his hand. He gently placed the cold cloth on Alvin's forehead.

"Hopefully this will bring your fever down a little. You try to get some rest. I'll take you to the doctor later this morning" Dave said softly.

Alvin's answer was a hard, dry cough.

Dave climbed in bed next to his son. He fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

Around 8:30 that morning, Miss Miller had come by with the girls to watch Simon and Theodore while Dave took Alvin to see the boys' pediatrician, Dr. Katie Lee. Just as Dave had suspected, Alvin had caught the flu. Dr. Lee had told Dave that there was a minor flu bug going around and that Alvin may have caught it overnight. After receiving some medicine to help bring his fever down, they went home.

* * *

At home Alvin was back in his pajamas and was now relaxing in bed. His nose was a little stuffy, so he had to breathe through his mouth. A cold cloth rested on his forehead.

Dave walked into the room with the medicine the doctor had given them and a spoon. He took a seat on Alvin's bed.

"What is that stuff?" Alvin asked Dave tiredly.

"The doctor wants you to take this. It's supposed to help your fever go down" Dave answered as he filled the spoon with the medicine.

"Do I have to?" Alvin asked.

"You do if you want to get better" said Dave.

Alvin sighed and let Dave give him the medicine. He didn't like the taste.

"All right, Alvin. Try to get some rest. I'll come up to check on you in a couple hours" said Dave.

Alvin turned over on his pillow while Dave left the room.

* * *

"How is he?" Miss Miller asked when Dave returned downstairs.

"The same way every kid feels when they get the flu; miserable" Dave answered.

"How long does the flu usually last?" Theodore asked.

"He'll be fine in a a couple days. All he needs is plenty of rest and fluids" answered Dave.

Just then the doorbell rang. Dave went to answer it, finding Linda on the other side.

"Hi Linda" Dave replied.

"Hi. How is everything over here?" said Linda.

"Well, Alvin has the flu, but it'll pass in a day or two. And I can take these bandages off in a couple days" Dave said.

"Has Leonard been by?" Linda asked.

"Thankfully, no" Dave answered.

The doorbell rang again and Dave went to answer it. On the other side was someone everyone was familiar with.

* * *

A/N: _I may not start like this, unless you readers like it the way it is._

_Please tell me if you see any mistakes or misspellings and I will get to them. Thanks in advance and please nothing negative._


	2. Chapter 2

"Leonard?" Dave couldn't believe it.

"Hi Dave" Leonard said quietly. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"You've got to be kidding me. What are you doing here?" Dave said.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Alvin" said Leonard. "Is he here?"

"Why, so you can beat him up again?" asked Dave.

"No, so I can apologize" Leonard said.

Dave folded his arms. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Leonard.

"When I demanded an apology from you last month, you refused" Dave answered. "Why the sudden change?"

Leonard shrugged. "I don't know. I guess my old habits are just getting me into trouble" he said.

Dave raised a brow. "Please tell me you didn't just figure that out yesterday" he said.

"Actually, I did. I know that my actions before were uncalled for and that's why I'm here to apologize" said Leonard.

"Oh really?" Dave asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes" Leonard looked past Dave and into the living room. "Now please, I'd like to speak to Al-"

"You're not coming into my house. I've already made that mistake many times before and I'm not going to make it again." Dave pushed Leonard back causing him to stumble a little.

"But-" Leonard tried but Dave stopped him.

"I said no, Leonard. Now get off my property before I call the police" said Dave.

"Dave, be reasonable" Leonard said.

"Oh believe me, I am" said Dave. "Now leave"

"I'm trying to tell you how sorry I am" said Leonard.

"How can you be sorry?" Dave demanded.

Leonard was quiet.

"I'm not asking you Leonard, I'm telling you; get off of my property right now or I'll charge you for trespassing" Dave said.

"Just let me speak with Alvin first" said Leonard.

Dave let out a frustrated sigh. "You don't get it, do you? I'm not letting you speak to Alvin" he said.

"Leonard, why don't you just do as he says and leave?" Linda said, walking up to the door.

"Linda?" Leonard was surprised to see his ex-wife.

"In the flesh" said Linda.

"What are you doing here?" asked Leonard. "And where are the kids?"

"Leonard, will you get out of here?" Dave asked in a stern voice.

Leonard let out a sigh. "All right. I'm going" he said quietly.

Once Leonard's back was turned, Dave nearly slammed the door.

Leonard started down the stairs, but he didn't leave; at least not right away.

* * *

Dave stood with his back against the door and let out a sigh of his own. He turned his head toward the den, where he found Miss Miller and the kids watching him worriedly from inside.

Dave sank down to the floor.

"Dave, you did the right thing" Linda said, comforting him.

"But something tells me that I should have forgiven him anyway" Dave said.

Miss Miller walked in to join in their conversation. "That apology wasn't worth accepting" she said. "Alvin's still too frightened to see him, let alone listen to what he has to say"

"I guess you're right" said Dave.

Just then, a scream came from upstairs, causing Dave to jump to his feet.

"What in the world?" Linda wondered.

"Alvin?" Dave called as he hurried up the stairs.

Linda and Miss Miller followed, along with the kids, who had also heard the scream.

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alvin screamed. Leonard had him by the arms. Surprisingly, his grip wasn't too tight.

"Alvin please, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you" Leonard tried to reassure him.

"LET ME GO!" Alvin screamed as he tried to get free.

Leonard covered the child's mouth, muffling the child's screams. "Alvin, shhh! I don't want Dave to know I'm still here" he said.

"Too late" came a voice.

Leonard jumped up. "Dave, this isn't what it looks like, honest" he said.

"Looks perfectly clear to me" Dave snapped. "What part of leave don't you get?"

"Dave, I wasn't going to hurt him, I swear" Leonard tried to reason with him.

"Simon, call the police" Dave said. "Use the phone in the kitchen. It's quieter down there".

Simon went to do what he was told.

"Dave, please don't call the police. I'm telling you, I've learned my lesson. Just give me a chance to show you" Leonard said.

"And make the same mistake I've already made several times before?" Dave asked. "I don't think so".

"Wait. You mean to tell me that it took you fifty trips to prison, a trip to an asylum, and finally a trip to rehab for you to finally learn your lesson?" Miss Miller asked. She was sitting on Alvin's bed holding him and trying to calm him down.

Leonard was silent.

Soon, Simon came back up, joined by Officer Laurie Brown.

"What's going on here?" Officer Brown asked.

"Get this man out of my house" Dave ordered.

Officer Brown sighed. She really didn't want to deal with Leonard again. "Come along, Leonard" she said.

Leonard let out a sigh of his own and followed Officer Brown out of the room.

When Dave heard the front door close, he felt better. He turned toward Alvin, who had finally fallen asleep in Miss Miller's arms.

"Is he OK?" Dave asked, taking a seat next to them.

"Yeah, but I think his fever went up after all that" Miss Miller answered.

Dave felt Alvin's forehead. It did feel a little warmer than before.

Miss Miller carefully handed the child to his father.

Alvin looked up at Dave. "Dave?" he mumbled. He couldn't say anymore. A tickle caught his sore throat and a hard cough came out.

Dave shushed him. "Easy, Alvin. Try not to talk" he said softly. He looked over toward the other kids. "Brittany, Jeanette, can you get the thermometer and a cold rag from the bathroom please?"

Brittany and Jeanette went to do what they were told.

"We'll bring him some soup and crackers" said Eleanor.

"And some hot tea" Simon said.

"All right" Dave replied.

Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor made their way downstairs.

Dave gently placed Alvin back in bed and pulled the covers up. At the same time, Brittany and Jeanette had returned with the items Dave had asked for.

While the thermometer tried to find Alvin's temperature, Dave carefully placed the cold rag on the child's forehead. Alvin slept through it all, but seemed restless.

Finally, the thermometer beeped. Fortunately, Alvin's temperature had went down to 99.7.

"All right everybody. Let's let Alvin rest for a while" Dave said.

Everyone quietly left the room and Dave quietly shut the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: _Finally updated. Sorry for the wait. I've been stressed out lately and my brain doesn't want to work._

_News flash readers: here in Florida, there have already been two charges of child abuse, both victims babies. One baby has already died from the incident. Let's all do our part to make sure this doesn't happen again. I love children too much for them to have to go through with this._

_Please tell me if you see any misspellings or sentences that need fixing and no negative reviews._

_If you have any ideas on how I can start chapter three (or what to put in it) send me your ideas in a PM or when you review._


	3. Chapter 3

After about fifteen minutes Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor finished preparing Alvin's chicken soup, crackers, and hot tea and set it on a tray.

"I sure hope this helps him feel better" said Theodore.

"Hey, what's with that Leonard guy?" Eleanor wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Why does he keep coming back?" asked Eleanor. "Doesn't he know that Alvin's still too frightened to even look at him?"

Theodore shrugged. "He did say that he realized what he did was wrong" he said.

"Yeah, only he figured that out _after_ being arrested over a trillion times" said Simon.

"And from the sounds of it, I don't think he's going to be forgiven anytime soon" Eleanor said. "He's really put Alvin and Dave through a lot".

"Yeah, that's true" Theodore picked up the tray careful not to spill the tea and soup. "Well, I better get this up to Alvin before it gets cold".

* * *

Alvin was awake when Theodore entered the room.

"Hi Alvin" Theodore said. "How're you feeling?"

Alvin didn't answer, but Theodore already knew what the answer was because of the look on his older brother's face.

Theodore placed the tray on the bed. "We made you some soup, crackers, and tea" he said.

A small grin appeared on Alvin's face and he slowly began eating.

Theodore quietly left the room so his brother could eat in peace.

Alvin managed to eat several spoonfuls of soup, a couple crackers, and drink a few sips of tea. He didn't want to eat, but he's caught the flu several times before, so he knew what the consequences were if he didn't.

"Psst" something hissed.

Alvin looked up from his tray, wide eyed.

"Psst, Alvin" the sound hissed again.

Uh oh, Alvin knew that voice. He slowly turned his head and froze when he saw his uncle coming in through the window again.

"Don't be alarmed Alvin" Leonard said as he approached the frightened boy. "I just want to talk to you".

Alvin, finally finding the courage to move, backed away. But he forgot that he was in bed and fell over, bringing the lamp and tray down with him.

From downstairs, everyone heard the crash.

"What was that?" Brittany wondered.

Dave exchanged looks with Linda and Miss Miller. The three of them hurried upstairs to see if Alvin was alright. Simon, Theodore, and the girls followed.

Leonard heard footsteps coming and quickly jumped back out the window. A second later, Dave and the others entered the room, finding Alvin on the floor and tangled in his blanket.

"Alvin!" Dave rushed over to help his son.

As soon as he was free, Alvin threw his arms around Dave and held on tight. Tears flowed down his face.

"Alvin, what happened?" Dave asked gently as he returned the hug. He could feel Alvin's body shaking.

Alvin, too frightened to speak, pointed over to the window.

Dave and the others looked in that direction, but they couldn't see anything.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Dave asked, looking down at his son.

Alvin shook his head.

That's when Dave realized what was wrong.

"Dave, what is it?" Jeanette asked.

"Leonard's been by again" Dave answered, gathering Alvin in his arms and standing up.

"What?" Linda couldn't believe it.

"That guy just doesn't give up, does he?" asked Miss Miller.

Dave took a seat on Alvin's bed and held him close, trying to get him to calm down.

"Why does he keep coming back?" Eleanor wanted to know.

"He's wants to talk to Alvin" Dave answered. "But I'm not going to let him. I've made that mistake too many times already".

* * *

Linda and Miss Miller offered to clean up the mess while Dave and the other kids made their way downstairs. Once downstairs, Dave took a seat on the couch and placed Alvin in his lap. Simon, Theodore, and the girls went into the kitchen. Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany, and Jeanette prepared a fresh batch of food for Alvin, while Simon called the police once more to let them know what had happened.

Out in the den, Alvin's head rested on Dave's chest. He was still shaking from what happened, so Dave tried to keep him calm by stroking his back.

Simon, Theodore, and the girls entered the den. Theodore placed the tray of fresh food on the coffee table. A few seconds later, Linda and Miss Miller joined them.

"How is he?" Linda asked Dave.

"Still a little shaken up" Dave answered.

"I wouldn't be surprised after what just happened" said Miss Miller.

Just then the doorbell rang. Linda went to answer it, finding Officer Brown on the other side.

"Come on in, Officer Brown" Linda replied.

Officer Brown stepped inside and Linda shut the door behind her.

"Mr. Seville, your son Simon told me that Leonard came back" said Officer Johnson.

"I'm afraid it's true" Dave said.

"What happened?" asked Officer Brown.

"Well we were all down here when we heard a thump coming from upstairs. When we got up there, we found Alvin on the floor and tangled in his blanket" Dave explained.

"OK, I'm with you so far" said Officer Brown.

"Once Alvin was free he jumped into my arms. I asked him what happened and he pointed over to the window" Dave went on explaining.

"Was anything there?" Officer Brown asked.

"No, we couldn't see anything" Miss Miller answered.

"Dave asked Alvin if he had a bad dream, and when Alvin shook his head, Dave realized that Leonard had been by" said Linda.

Officer Brown turned toward the other kids who nodded, letting her know that everything the grown-ups said was true. She then walked over to Alvin.

Alvin stared at the officer, tears flowing down his face

"Alvin, is this man still bothering you?" Officer Brown asked gently.

Alvin nodded as he wiped his face.

"Is it possible that Leonard slipped away when you weren't looking?" Linda asked Officer Brown.

"Maybe," Officer Brown replied, "but I don't see how he could have".

"Well can you please go find him?" Dave said. "Alvin's got the flu and he's never going to get the rest he needs if Leonard keeps showing up. Besides, he's frightened enough as it is".

"I understand Mr. Seville, and we'll do our best" Officer Brown said. And with that she walked out of the house.

A few feet away from the Seville residence, Leonard, who had been hiding behind a tree, watched as the officer got into her patrol car and pulled off. He just had to talk to Alvin because that was the main person he needed to apologize to.

* * *

A/N_: This is a message for a reviewer by the name of Brittney (did I spell that right?) who reviewed the previous chapter. I would just like to say that I loved your ideas and will be sure to use them. I just have to figure out where to put them._

_As for everyone else, sorry for the long wait. I haven't been feeling well. Please tell me if you see any misspellings or sentences that need fixing and I will be sure to get to them. Please no negative reviews. I think I missed a few things in the previous chapter, but no biggie._

_Does anyone know how I can start the the next chapter? And yes, I know I haven't given the boys enough brotherly interaction in this series. Sorry about that. I should get better as more stories come._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _Brittney, your ideas are not stupid. Please keep sending them to me. I love them. Do you have an account? If you do, send me your ideas by Private Message (if not you can sign up for one). That way, you can send me as many ideas as you want._

* * *

Around noon, Linda and Miss Miller took the kids to the park, since the last thing Dave needed was six ill children. Linda had picked up her own children to come with them. Meanwhile at the Seville residence, Dave was sitting on the sofa with a sleeping Alvin resting on his chest. The child's coughs were becoming more constant and his temperature was beginning to rise again, which let Dave know the medicine was starting to wear off.

As carefully as possible, Dave lied Alvin down on the sofa, stood up, and carried the tray of soiled dishes to the kitchen. Then he headed to the bathroom where he grabbed the thermometer and Alvin's medicine. Alvin was still sleeping when he returned.

Trying not to wake Alvin, Dave carefully placed the thermometer inside Alvin's mouth and held it in place. Alvin's temperature had gone up to 100.2.

After taking Alvin's temperature, Dave filled a spoon with the medicine. He carefully lifted Alvin's head so that the child could take the medicine properly. Once again, Alvin's face twisted at the taste of the medicine.

Dave placed a kiss on Alvin's forehead and gently lowered him back down on the pillow.

Since it was quiet, Dave felt this was the perfect opportunity to clean the house a bit. He headed toward the kitchen, where he began to wash the dishes from that morning and Alvin's tray. Five minutes into washing, the doorbell rang.

Dave let out a frustrated sigh and dried his hands. 'I swear, if this is Leonard again…' he said to himself as he went to answer the door.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Leonard. It was his parents and his girlfriend, Marsha.

"Dave, you're OK" Marsha threw her arms around her boyfriend.

Dave invited them inside.

"We're so sorry we didn't come to visit you like we said we would" said Grandma.

"That's all right" Dave replied.

"How's Alvin doing?" Grandpa asked.

"He's got the flu, but other than that he's doing OK" Dave answered.

"How's he holding out otherwise?" asked Grandma.

"Scared" answered Dave. "Leonard's been by at least twice today".

Marsha looked around. "Where're the kids?" she asked.

"Miss Miller took them to the park with my sister-in-law" Dave said.

The doorbell rang again.

_I swear that doorbell is going to drive me crazy_ thought Dave.

Marsha answered the door, finding Officer Brown and Leonard on the other side.

"May I help you Officer?" Marsha asked.

"Is Dave here?" asked Officer Brown.

Dave walked up to the door.

"Dave, Leonard's upset because you're not giving him a chance to talk to Alvin" said Officer Brown.

"That's not my problem" Dave said.

"Dave please, give him a chance" Officer Brown said.

Dave let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine," he said, "but whatever he wants to say to Alvin he can say to me".

"Fair enough" Officer Brown replied.

Dave invited them inside. "Start talking" he snapped crossing his arms.

Leonard let out a deep breath. "Dave, I know you're mad—" he started.

"Oh, you bet I'm mad" Dave snapped. "As a matter of fact, I'm furious".

"Dave—" Leonard tried again.

"You know what, how could I have been so stupid?" Dave asked angrily.

Leonard was silent.

"I vowed to protect my son from you, and I failed" Dave could feel tears filling his eyes. One managed to slip. But these weren't tears of sadness; they were tears of guilt and anger.

"Dave, I'm sorry" Tears filled Leonard's eyes too. These were also tears of guilt.

"Is that all you can say is 'I'm sorry'?" Dave nearly yelled.

Leonard became silent once more.

"Do you know you nearly killed my son?" Dave asked angrily.

Leonard remained silent.

Dave was getting so angry, he couldn't find any more words. So his mother spoke for him.

"We never raised you to be this way, Leonard" Grandma said. "Why would you do something like this?"

"I don't know, Mom" Leonard answered. "I was drunk an I—"

"That's no excuse!" Dave snapped.

"Dave calm down" Marsha said.

"There's just one thing keeping me from attacking you right now," Dave said angrily, "and that's my little boy sleeping in the den".

Leonard became silent again.

Dave looked at Officer Brown. "Get him out of here, I have a sick child to look after" he said wiping his face.

"Come along Leonard" Officer Brown guided Leonard out the house, Dave slamming the door behind them.

"Dave, we know you're angry. Just calm down" Grandpa said.

"How can I calm down, Dad?" Dave asked. "I failed my son".

"Dave, we all make mistakes" said Marsha.

"Well this was the worst one I've ever made in my life" Dave said."I should've protected him like I promised".

Dave turned toward the den. Alvin was awake now and peeking out from inside.

Dave's tears flowed out like a river. He walked over and scooped Alvin into his arms, holding him tight.

"Oh Alvin, I'm sorry" Dave said, nearly in a whisper. "I'm so sorry"

Marsha and Dave's parents watched worryingly. They walked up to Dave.

"Dave, why don't you get some rest?" said Marsha.

"Yes, you need it just as much as Alvin does" Grandma agreed.

Dave wiped his face. "I can't rest" he said. "There's chores to do"

"We'll take care of the chores" said Grandpa. "You need some sleep. But first we need to have a little talk".

* * *

A/N: _I may add to this (or change some of it). Please no negative reviews (nor toward other reviewers as well)._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _Brittney, thank you so much for your wonderful ideas. I used as many of them as I could for this chapter. I'm sorry you were not able to get an account, but I hope you get one soon. Thanks again for your ideas and I hope to see more soon._

_As for everyone else, I hope you enjoy yhis chapter. I went back to the previous chapter and added to it so this one would make sense. Please no flames toward me or other reviewers._

* * *

Grandma and Marsha took Alvin from Dave and took him up to his room while Dave and Grandpa stayed in the den.

"Grandma, Marsha," said Alvin, "Is Dave OK? Why is he crying?"

"Now don't worry about your father dear," Grandma said as she pulled the covers over her grandson, "he'll be fine".

"What about Uncle Leonard?" Alvin asked. "What if he—?"

"Relax, Alvin. Dave won't let anything happen to you or your brothers" said Marsha. "He loves you too much for something like that".

Alvin gave a tired sigh and nestled into bed better. "OK" he replied softly.

"Good boy" said Grandma and placed a kiss on Alvin's forehead. "Now get some rest".

Grandma and Marsha quietly left the room while Alvin drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dave and Grandpa were talking in the den.

"If I ever see Leonard again, it'll be too soon" Dave sneered.

"Now Dave—" Grandpa tried to reason with his son.

"I'm serious, Dad" Dave said. "He's brought my family nothing but pain and suffering. Alvin nearly died on us three times because I decided to let Leonard into my house".

"How were you supposed to know he broke out of prison before he came to see you?" asked Grandpa

"That doesn't matter," Dave said, "I promised my son I'd protect him and I failed".

"You didn't fail," said Grandpa, "you loved and protected him as much as you could. Because guess what?"

Dave looked up at his father.

"He's not having as many nightmares" Grandpa said.

A small smiled appeared on Dave's face, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"He wouldn't have any nightmares if Leonard hadn't shown up in the first place" said Dave. "I can't leave the boys home alone anymore without worrying he'll be back".

"Dave, aren't you blowing this just a little bit out of proportion?" Grandpa asked.

"Dad, get a clue!" Dave exclaimed. "Leonard's a psycho. I'm spending twenty-four hours a day worrying about my sons' safety".

"He wants to apologize, Dave" Grandpa pointed out. "He feels bad for what he's done".

"Only because he's been sent to prison a zillion times" said Dave. "If he feels that bad, he shouldn't have done it".

"Everybody make mistakes, Dave" said Grandpa. "Shouldn't we all be given a chance to fix them?"

Dave couldn't answer.

Grandpa sighed. "Tell me something, Dave; do the boys ever fight?" he said.

"Yeah, all the time" Dave answered.

"And what do you usually do when that happens?" Grandpa asked.

"I sit them down and tell them to sort it out" answered Dave. "I explain to them that no matter how angry they are at each other, they'll always be brothers".

"And you believe that every time, don't you?" asked Grandpa.

"Of course!" Dave exclaimed. "That's what you and Mom taught me".

"So wouldn't the same thing apply to you and Leonard?" Grandpa asked.

"What do you mean?" Dave wanted to know.

"If it's true between the boys, wouldn't it be true between you and Leonard as well?" asked Grandpa.

"Dad, that's different" said Dave "He—"

"No, it's not different" Grandpa said, standing up. "And you know it's not".

"What do you want me to do?" Dave asked, standing up as well. "Are you telling me I should let Leonard apologize?"

"I'm not telling you anything," said Grandpa, "I just want you to think about this. Wouldn't you want forgiveness if you did something you knew was wrong?"

"Dad, this isn't about me," Dave said, "this is about—"

"What if something happened to Leonard?" Grandpa interrupted. "How would you feel if he never got a chance to apologize to you?"

"Well—I" Dave couldn't think of an answer.

"You'd feel pretty rotten, wouldn't you?" Grandpa asked.

Dave sighed. "I guess so" he answered quietly.

"And why do you think that is?" asked Grandpa. "Because you two are brothers and always will be. Yes, he was in the wrong, but I know deep down that you want to forgive him. You'd never forgive _yourself_ if you didn't".

Tears filled Dave's eyes again.

Grandpa placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Think about it" he said softly. Then he left the den.

Dave sank down to the sofa, buried his face in his hands, and sobbed quietly.

Grandma and Marsha had been listening from outside the den. Marsha was worried. She's never seen Dave so depressed.

* * *

A/N: _Tell me what you thought. Remember, no flames toward me or other reviewers._


	6. Note to Readers

**This is NOT the next chapter, but this is a note to readers.**

**Brittney, you don't have to quit sending me ideas just because someone else doesn't like them You can send me as many ideas as you want until you get an account. Don't stop. You did not offend anyone and you said nothing wrong. But I strongly suggest you get an account so your feelings won't be hurt by other reviewers.**

**As for you Mackenzie; I don't know what you have against Birttney or her ideas, but I'd appreciate it if you'd stop criticizing her. For two chapters, I've asked for no negative reviews toward me or other reviewers and for some reason, you keep eyeing Brittney. News flash, I HAVE used some og her ideas and I'm going to keep using them. She doesn't have to stop just because you say so. I LOVE her ideas. Please understand that people have feelings.**

**Everyone else; the next chapter should be up soon. My stress level has been up and down, so my brain is on empty right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _Readers, this is a quick note asking you to pray for Brittney and her family as they are going through a rough time. Brittney is very sick and from what I've heard, her condition is not improving very well. Please pray for a Christmas miracle. Brittney, if you are able to read this, I used as many of your ideas as I could in this chapter. Please get well soon._

* * *

When Dave woke up, nighttime had fallen. The house was quiet again, which meant Marsha and his parents must've left.

Dave sat up and stretched. How long had he been asleep? Dave glanced at his watch; seven-thirty. The kids had been gone all afternoon, but it was worth it. They were already worried and seeing how depressed he was would just worry them more.

Dave slowly stood from the sofa and headed toward the phone. He was about to lift the receiver when the front door opened.

"Dave, we're back!" Linda called.

_Perfect timing_ Dave thought and went to meet them. "Hey guys. Did you have fun with your Aunt Linda?"

"Did we ever!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Sorry we're late" said Miss Miller. "The kids got bored at the park so we took them to the zoo".

"Then after that we treated them to some pizza and ice cream" Linda said. "Then before we came here I dropped my kids off at my sister's house".

"Well, at least they won't have to worry about dinner" Dave said and looked down at his two sons. "You two must be exhausted after such a busy afternoon".

"Nowhere near it" Simon said and let out a big yawn.

Dave just smiled and shook his head. "Thanks for looking after them today" he said to Linda and Miss Miller.

"Oh, don't worry about it" said Linda.

"We wanted to do you a favor" Miss Miller said. "Besides, the last thing you needed was six ill children".

Dave couldn't disagree with that.

"Well, we'd better get going" said Linda.

"Thanks again" Dave replied.

After Linda and Miss Miller left, Dave guided his two tired sons upstairs and to their room. Dave opened the door and turned on the light, hoping not to wake Alvin. But the squeak of the door and creak of the floorboards awoke the child anyway.

While Simon and Theodore changed into their PJs, Dave took a seat on Alvin's bed.

"Hey buddy" Dave gently rubbed Alvin's back. "Did you sleep well?"

Though feeling a little weak, Alvin slowly sat up. "I guess so" he said quietly.

"You looked horrible when we left earlier" said Simon. "How're you feeling now?"

"A little better I guess," Alvin answered, "but my throat and head still hurt a little".

"Have you thrown up any?" asked Theodore.

"Not since I first caught it" answered Alvin.

Dave felt Alvin's forehead. "Feels like your fever's finally gone down" he said gently.

Alvin lied back down. Dave pulled the covers over his son and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Get some rest Alvin" Dave said, his voice still gentle. "You should be feeling better by tomorrow".

After tucking in Simon and Theodore Dave headed for the door.

"Good night, boys" Dave said quietly.

"Good night, Dave" the boys replied.

Dave carefully shut the door.

Alvin watched as both of his brothers drifted off to sleep. Closing his own eyes he tried to do the same, but found that he couldn't. How could he with those images of what happened earlier still playing in his head?

Staring at the ceiling, Alvin wondered; why did Leonard come back? Did he really want to apologize, or did he want revenge again?

Alvin sighed as he once again attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

Dave quietly headed downstairs to watch the 10:00 news when the doorbell rang. Who could be visiting at this time?

Dave opened the door, finding Linda on the other side.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" said Linda.

"Not at all" replied Dave. "I was just about to watch the 10:00 news before going to bed".

"Well Simon and Theodore left their jackets in my car" Linda said. "I thought I'd return them now before I forget". She handed the jackets to Dave.

"Thanks, Linda" Dave replied.

Both said nothing for awhile.

"Um—Linda?" Dave said.

"Yes?" Linda replied.

"Can I—talk to you for a minute?" asked Dave.

"Of course" Linda stepped inside and Dave shut the door.

* * *

Dave and Linda were sitting on the sofa in the den.

"I kind of—had a talk with my dad today about Leonard" Dave sounded as if he was nervous.

"What did you talk about?" asked Linda.

"Well, he asked me how I handle disagreements between the boys" Dave explained. "After a bit of argument, he suggested that I let Leonard apologize".

Linda didn't know what to say at the moment. "Well, what did you say?" she asked when she finally found the right words.

"What could I say?" asked Dave. "Anyway, it's been rattling my mind ever since and I don't know what to do".

Linda placed a hand on Dave's shoulder. "You should do what you think is right" she said.

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Dave, "but OK".

Linda stood from the sofa. "And if you'd like, I'll come with you" she said.

"You'd do that?" asked Dave.

"If your Dad says forgive him, then I think I should follow that too" said Linda. "I can't stay mad at Leonard forever".

Dave stood up and walked Linda to the door. He couldn't resist hugging his sister-in-law.

"Thank you" Dave whispered.

"That's what family's for" Linda said softly. Then she left.

* * *

Around 11:00, Dave headed upstairs. Before heading to his own room, he decided to check on the boys. As carefully as possible, he opened the door and peeked inside. There they were; snug under their covers fast asleep. Just as he was closing the door when he heard a small whimper coming from Alvin.

Dave quietly entered the room and gently shook Alvin to wake him up. Alvin's eyes popped open. He looked around the room, trying to figure out what happened. He soon found Dave sitting next to him. His eyes were filled with fear.

Dave sighed; he knew that look. Alvin had yet another nightmare.

_Perfect Dad, you jinxed it_ Dave thought. _Well, I guess one was bound to happen sooner or later._

Dave gently gathered Alvin in his arms and held him close. He could feel Alvin's body shaking. Alvin wrapped his arms around his father and held on as tight as he could.

"It's alright, Alvin," Dave whispered in his son's ear, "I'm right here". He began to gently rub Alvin's back.

Alvin's shakiness died down and his grip around Dave loosened. He wanted to stay awake, but Dave hand was so gentle that he just had to let sleep take over. It wasn't long before quiet snoring was heard.

Dave gently placed Alvin back in bed and pulled the covers over him. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and brushed Alvin's hair back. Then quietly left the room.

* * *

"Dave, where are we going?" Alvin asked as Dave guided him to the car the next morning.

"We're going to the police station" answered Dave.

"Why, what for?" Simon asked as he and Theodore climbed into the car.

Dave helped Alvin into the car. "We're going to have a talk with Leonard" he answered.

Alvin's body began to tense up. After everything that happened yesterday, Dave was still going to talk to Leonard? And what's worse, he was going along.

Dave noticed the uneasiness in Alvin's eyes. "It's all right Alvin," he said gently, "I'll make sure he doesn't touch you".


	8. Another Note to Readers

**This is a note to all my readers; I want to apologize for not updating any of my stories for the past couple months. I just recently moved in with my father up north and have not had a lot of access to a computer, as I have left mine at my mother's house when I moved out. I'm still trying to get over there and get it.**

**Brittney, I am not ignoring you're lovely ideas and I would love it if you keep sending me more. I'm sorry I haven't updated my story with your ideas. Please keep sending more.**

**Again everyone, I apologize for the inconvinence. My stories will be updated as soon as possible.**

**I also see more flames (not just toward me but other reviewers as well). Please respect that other people have feelings.**

**Thank you.**


	9. Another very short Note

**Another note to readers: I AM NOT AVOIDING ANYBODY! I just haven't had time to update. Please note that I will update again when I have the time.**

**Oh, and please pray for Brittney and her family.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: _After being bugged over and over again to update my story, I finally did. But I need all of you to understand that I'm handling some medical business and I really don't have the time to update when you want me to (which is what I was trying to say in the author's notes). Brittney, if you're still out there, I used as many of your ideas as I could for this chapter and will do so for the next. I hope everything is all right. You are in my prayers._

* * *

The car ride to the police station seemed to be going slow. Alvin, who was sitting in the middle of his brothers, quietly stared straight ahead. Normally he'd be yammering everyone's ears off, but not this time. Dave noticed his son's silence and sighed. He turned up the radio, hoping to drown out some of the silence that was in the car. No such luck.

Within just a few minutes, all three boys had dozed off. Dave took a quick glance in his rearview mirror and smiled. Alvin was sleeping on Simon's shoulder and Theodore was sleeping on Alvin's. Dave wasn't surprised about how tired his son was. The poor boy hadn't gotten much rest the past couple days either, thanks to his flu. Dave wouldn't have blamed him if he fell asleep while walking to the car.

Dave pulled up to the police station and cut off the car. Reaching back, he gently shook his sons awake. "Wake up fellas," he said softly, "we're here".

One by one the boys slowly woke up. Noticing that they were at the police station, Alvin's body began to tense up again. He got even more nervous when his brothers opened their doors. Once they climbed out Dave reached in and helped Alvin out.

"I'm scared Dave" Alvin said as Dave set him on the ground.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Alvin" Dave comforted. "Everything will be all right".

Alvin squeezed Dave's hand as they all made their way into the station.

* * *

"Dave, don't make me do this!" Alvin pleaded before they went into the room to talk to Leonard.

Dave kneeled down in front of his son. "I know this is a scary moment for you Alvin," he said gently, "but I promise he's not going to hurt you. He just wants to talk".

Tears began to well up in Alvin's eyes, one managing to slip.

Concerned, Dave pulled Alvin close. Picking him up, Dave let out a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

"No!" Alvin cried. He shoved Leonard's hands away and buried his face in Dave's shoulder. All the bad memories of what happened between him and Leonard began to play with his mind again.

Leonard let out a sigh. "All right Alvin," he said, "you don't have to look at me. You can just listen, OK?" He took in a deep breath.

"Alvin," Leonard began, "I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was drunk and I didn't know that I was hurting the ones that I love. It was stupid and wrong and I want nothing more than to take it back.

"I realize now that not only did I hurt you, but I hurt your family and friends as well. I was just so—mad; mad about my divorce with your Aunt Linda, mad about losing my kids. But besides being drunk, I have no idea why I targeted you".

Alvin, finally calm but still sniffling, kept his head buried in Dave's shoulder. Leonard sighed; just saying 'I'm sorry' again and again wasn't going to make amends.

"During my time in rehab," Leonard went on, "we talked about how we shouldn't take the ones we love for granted because we never know how long that person will be there. I realize now that you could've been dead because of me. I nearly killed you three times, and I would've never been forgiven if it'd happened".

Dave set Alvin to the floor and walked over to his brother. "Leonard—" he started.

"Dave, I think you deserve the biggest apology" tears flowed down Leonard's face. "I wish I could just go back in time and—"

Leonard was interrupted when Dave wrapped his arms around him. Though a bit confused, he returned the hug as more tears came running down.

Both turned to Alvin. Kneeling down, Leonard held out his arms. Alvin hesitated a bit, but slowly walked forward. Leonard wrapped his arms around the child, surprising him. Pretty soon, Simon and Theodore also joined the hug.

* * *

Linda had come in just soon after Leonard had finished talking to Dave and the boys. Leonard walked over to her and grabbed her hands.

"Linda," said Leonard, "you know you're everything I ever wanted, right?"

"That's not what you said after the kids were born" Linda pointed out.

"That was the old me, Linda" said Leonard. "I'm a changed man. I want you back and I really want to be back with my kids".

"I don't know, Leonard" said Linda. "Your drinking habits—"

"I don't drink anymore Linda" Leonard reassured her.

Linda blinked. "You don't?" she asked.

"I know you've given chance after chance to change," said Leonard, "I begging you for just one more".

Linda didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe Leonard had changed but she was scared that the same stuff might happen if she took him back.

"Linda?" Leonard noticed that Linda's eyes were tearing up. "Please, say something".

Linda let out a deep breath. "Oh Leonard," she said, "that was the apology I've been waiting so long to hear".

"So you'll take me back?" Leonard asked.

"Yes," replied Linda, "yes I will".

Hearing that, Leonard hugged her tightly.

* * *

A/N: _Chapter may be edited before the next one is published._


	11. Message to Anthony and Family

**This is a note to Anthony and his family; Anthony, all you can do is pray. The doctors say one thing but God says another. I'm so sorry Brittney's been so sick and I'm praying everyday that she gets better. The entire family is in my prayers. Just keep praying and thinking positive; Brittney just HAS to get through this!**

**Now I know all these Author's Notes have nothing to do with the story, but I really had to do this one to try and help Anthony out. From reading his reviews, I know that he loves his sister and doesn't want anything to happen to her.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone,****I would like to apologize for not updating in quite a while. I've kind of been stressed out for a while and my brain usually goes blank when that happens. I would also like to apologize to Anthony and his sister for not speaking with them.**

**I was thinking of erasing this story and starting over for mainly two reasons:**

**1. Too many Author's Notes (that have nothing to do with the story)**

**2. Flames (I don't take too kindly to them)**

**Then again I really don't want to erase this story because I'll forget all the wonderful ideas Brittney had sent me.**

**Once again everybody, I apologize for not updating. But on the bright side, I have been working on the next chapter and it'll be posted ASAP . My brain is slowly getting back on track, so please bare with me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone,****I would like to apologize for not updating in quite a while. I've been dealing with some serious medcial problems and they've been preventing me from doing a lot of things. I've got an MRI coming up (though a CT scan showed something on the back of my brain; not life-threatening though) next Wednesday. If my medical conditions permit (and stress along with that), I'll try getting back to this story ASAP.**


End file.
